bbc_waterloo_roadfandomcom-20200213-history
Dynasty Barry
Dynasty Barry was a pupil at Waterloo Road along with her brother Barry Barry and her sister Kacey Barry. As glamorous as her name suggests, dynamo Dynasty Barry is as smart, independent, headstrong and ambitious as she is beautiful. Popular with the boys, and happy to use this to her advantage, Dynasty has long been groomed to use her looks to marry well and continue the proud Barry family line. With so much going for her will she toe the family line or forge her own path? Dynasty causes a stir among her classmates in an episode as she announces plans to go under the knife for a boob job. Dynasty believes that plastic surgery will provide her with a bright future as she plans to start working as a pole dancer, supported all the way by her mother Carol, who not surprisingly offers to pay for the boob job herself so that Dynasty can work as a successful pole dancer and pay her back £200 a night with Dynasty recieving £100 also. Carol tells Dynasty that she can make money, look good and have opportunities. But Dynasty starts to realise that there's more to her and she's better than this when she recieves the highest mark in her class in English. Dynasty finds it hard to stick up to her mum but finds the courage to do so thanks to some wise encouraging words from Imogen. Her mum then realises what Dynasty wants and sticks by her while she gives her school work a chance. When Dynasty's sister Kacey Barry reveals that she has gender identity issues and feels that she is a boy, Barry Barry finds it hard to understand and says that he no longer cares what happens to them. Their mother also doesn't understand what is going on with Kacey but Dynasty sticks by her and shows support for Kacey against their mother and Barry. In Series 8 Episode 23 Dynasty seduces Kevin Chalk and she later sleeps with Kevin but will Steve-O find out? In Series 8 Episode 25, Dynasty dumps Kevin Chalk so that he won't be harmed by her ex-boyfriend Steve-O Malone, who has turned up wanting to get back with her. Later on after meeting up with Steve-O to tell him the news, he takes her back to Kevin's flat and after making Dynasty uncomfortable and her asking him to stop trying to kiss her as she isn't 'in the mood'. He becomes aggressive and then appologises after she begins to cry, before taking her hand forcefully and leading her into the bedroom where he rapes her. In Series 9, Kevin suffers a stroke in front of her and she is left distraught. Thinking it is her fault she accompanies him to the hospital. Once he gains consciousness she destroys her police interview letter to be able to take care of him. She then later on realises that she can take care of Kevin and be in the police force. Dynasty goes for the interview and does pretty well, until they find out that her dad and her brother, Barry are criminals. Distraught, she follows Barry out to the docks where hes getting stuff for his "Big Job". She finds out that he's hiding young girls in a van and illegally transporting them to Liverpool. Dynasty works up the courage to call the police on Barry, knowing that he will be arrested. Trivia Dynasty lived with her family on 18 Narewood drive (2011-2013, 2013-) Dynasty lives at 21 Park Grange (Chalky's old flat) (2013, 2013- /Flat ) Barry is one year older than Dynasty If Steven Gerrard and Jamie Carragher had a love child, the child's scouse accent would be mild in comparison to Dynasty Barry. Category:Students Category:Past Characters Category:Rape victim Category:Kevin Chalk romances Category:Barry family Category:Series 8 characters Category:Series 9 characters Category:Series 10 characters Category:Havelock High former pupils